


Cerise

by Bassarid



Series: Intoxicated [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Some biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Phichit doesn't want to be a virgin anymore. Who better to ask for help with that than Chris?





	

He hadn't thought it possible, but apparently he had rendered Christophe Giacometti speechless.

“Only if you're interested,” Phichit muttered.

“Huh.”

“Okay, forget I asked.”

“No, wait, Petit. I'm just surprised. It's tempting.” The old charm was back in his voice, low and smooth, and Phichit turned back to look at his phone again, face hot. “I'd be honoured, but what brought this on?”

“I want to know what it's like. And you're... You seem to know what you're doing. And we've made out at the last GPF. That was nice.”

He watched the slow smile that spread on Chris' lips.

“I'm glad you think so.”

“And you feel – safe?” Phichit frowned slightly, this sounded weirder than he meant. “I trust you. Trust you not to judge me, either. I'm not in love or anything, if you're worried about that. Just tired of being a virgin.”

He watched Chris' expression on the small display, even though he'd rather have looked away again.

“I see. So how would you like to do this? I mean, there is a continent between us at the moment.”

“We'll both be in Helsinki, right?” Phichit had given this a lot of thought already.

“Wouldn't miss it.”

“So I was thinking, after that...”

He waited impatiently for a reply.

“You just want me distracted at worlds,” Chris teased.

“I'm the one who'll be distracted. You had me all hot and bothered in Barcelona.”

“Oh?” He could downright hear the smirk in Chris' voice. “Did you do anything about it?”

Phichit flushed.

“What do you think?”

Chris' voice was deeper now, a rough purr.

“Did you touch yourself, Petit?”

Phichit shifted slightly, feeling himself stir.

“Maybe?”

“Hm, that's a nice thought. Perhaps you'll show me in Helsinki?”

He bit his lip.

“So we'll do this?”

“I'm game. But no pressure, you can always change your mind. We'll need to talk before, though. Face to face.”

“That won't be a problem.” Phichit took a deep breath. “Thanks, Chris.”

“You're very welcome.”

He was almost too excited for worlds to think about what would happen after.

Almost.

Phichit was confident in his decision, though, he wanted to sleep with Chris. It felt like the right thing to do.

In Helsinki, he didn't get on the podium once more, both Yuris and Chris before him. Phichit was happy for them, he really was, but still it felt a little grating. His quads were coming along, but he still needed to work on them.

Phichit left the closing banquet early, with a last indulgent glance at Yuuri and Viktor – who'd not performed yet – tightly wrapped around each other, and little Yurio rolling his eyes at them, Otabek Altin at his side. He snapped a couple more pictures, then made his way up into his room. Took another shower, longer than the one after his free skate, more thorough, then got dressed in clothes that were slightly more on the comfortable side. He wouldn't be wearing them for long, anyway.

There was a knock, eventually, and he opened the door for Chris, who was just as tall and handsome as ever.

They hugged, perhaps a little awkwardly on Phichit's side at first, but Chris was warm and smelled nice and hugged him like he meant it, and Phichit leant into the touch after a moment, relaxing slightly.

“Are you nervous, Petit?”

Chris' fingers traced up and down his spine, and Phichit hummed.

“A bit. I'm not actually that small, you know?”

Chris laughed.

“You're all small to me, chéri.”

Phichit smirked up at him.

“I guess. You Europeans are all too tall to be allowed.”

He stood on tip-toe to kiss him, feeling stubble under his fingertips as he stroked Chris' cheek.

“So you still want this?” Chris gave him a serious look, not something he wore often. It was strangely intense, but Phichit just requited it.

“Very much so.” 

“If you want to opt out at any time, just say the word.”

Phichit smiled and nodded, pulling his phone out almost automatically.

“You have such stunning eyes, Chris. Can I take a picture?”

And that made Chris finally smile again.

“Bien sûr.” He blew him a kiss, ridiculously overacted, and Phichit snapped his picture delightedly. “Just be careful what you tag this as.” Chris winked.

“I'm social media savvy, alright, no need to tell me.”

“Savvy.” Chris smiled and tilted his chin up, kissing him again, teeth nipping at Phichit's lips. When he opened them, Phichit was immediately claimed in a deep kiss that sent sparks racing through him, right into his groin. No one he'd kissed before had matched the way Chris made him feel, needy and weak-kneed, growing hard just from the tongue moving against his, though the hand firmly kneading his butt wasn't to be sneezed at, either.

He gave a disappointed huff when Chris let go and stepped back.

“So, sweetness, tell me what you want, what you'd like. I'm all yours tonight. At your service.”

“Huh, I...” Phichit took Chris' hand and pulled him over to the bed.

He hadn't overlooked the small toiletry bag Chris had brought and placed on the bedside table, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

“I'm not sure yet what I like. Normal stuff, I guess?”

Chris brushed their noses together, then traced kisses from his cheek to his ear. The moan that escaped his lips when Chris bit his earlobe was almost too embarrassing.

“Can I touch you everywhere, Petit? Kiss you? Suck your cock? Can I fuck you with my tongue?”

Phichit took a sharp breath. The words had gone straight to his cock.

“I... I trust your expertise. I'll tell you to stop if I don't like something?”

Chris kissed his neck and Phichit's head rolled back almost of its own accord.

“Sounds good,” Chris muttered, lips moving down his neck, sucking gently. “What about lovebites?”

Phichit chuckled.

“I don't bruise easily. Anything that shows I can cover up.”

“A boy with skills. I like that.”

He let his hands run through Chris' hair, traced the stubble just above his neck, sighing as large hands slipped underneath his shirt, brushing over his skin. He lifted his arms obediently as Chris tugged his shirt up and let it fall aside. Chris' mouth was on his chest the next instant, warm, wet, his tongue tracing his nipples one after the other while Phichit's hands clenched and unclenched in his hair, then moved down to pull at Chris' sweater.

“Off,” he muttered, and Chris complied with a smirk.

Phichit let his hands travel over well developed muscle, soft skin, a trail of blond hair that led down into Chris' pants.

“Can I touch you?” Phichit asked breathlessly, fingers halting just above the waistband of Chris' pants. 

“It's highly encouraged,” Chris replied, smiling, and Phichit pushed his hand into Chris' pants, feeling him out, hot flesh that hardened under his touch, listening to the soft moans Chris made at the touch. After a moment, though, he pushed Phichit back gently, until he was lying supine on the bed, with Chris settled between his legs. They kissed deeply, before Chris shifted, opening Phichit's trousers and tugging them down, underwear included. Phichit lifted his hips to assist, feeling slightly bashful under the appreciative smile Chris gave him as he looked him up and down.

“Pas trop petit,” Chis muttered, smirking, tracing a fingertip languidly along Phichit's cock.

“I hope you're talking dirty there, not making fun of me.”

“I like your cock,” Chris translated very freely. “All of you, really.”

“Alright, time for you to get naked, too,” Phichit replied quickly to mask his embarrassment, and Chris didn't hesitate to take off his remaining clothes, letting them fall to the floor.

He didn't seem to have a problem with Phichit looking his fill at all.

“Do I even have to tell you that you have an amazing body?”

“Hmmm...” Chris closed his eyes for a moment as Phichit's hands travelled down his back, grabbed his butt for good measure, then stroked his thighs, intrigued by the dusting of golden hair all over them.

“It's always a nice thing to hear.”

“I like your thighs,” Phichit said, tracing the outlines of firm muscle. “They're so hairy.”

Chris cocked an eyebrow.

“I like it,” Phichit added quickly.

“Well then.” He bent down again, kissing Phichit, tongue teasing without quite entering, nipping at his lower lip, biting it softly. His hand reached between their bodies, giving Phichit's cock a few deft strokes, thumb circling the tip slowly, making Phichit moan and arch into the touch.

“Petit,” Chris bit his earlobe for good measure, “I want to suck you off while working you open. How's that sound?”

“Obscene,” Phichit muttered happily, “Go ahead.”

Chris finally took the small bag and produced a bottle of lube, with Phichit watching, the throb in his cock quite pronounced now.

Chris slid down, kneeling between his legs and pushed one of the many pillows underneath Phichit's hips.

“Comfortable?”

Phichit just nodded, nudging Chris lightly with one foot.

“Touch me already, I'm dying here.”

Chris smirked and bent down gracelessly, licking at the tip of Phichit's cock, before taking it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head.

The sensation, the sight, it was almost enough to make Phichit come there and then, but he dug his nails into his palms and let his head fall back onto the pillow, biting his lower lip hard. Chris was hot and wet and soft around him, and he'd have let himself get lost in the feeling if there hadn't been the smallest touch behind his sac, along his perineum, ending in gentle pressure against his entrance.

The soft, wet heat around his cock was gone all of a sudden, making him grumble in protest.

“Have you ever done this yourself?” A fingertip pressed into him, cool and wet with lube, making Phichit shudder.

“Tried... not seriously though. Hard to get there, cramp in my hand... please take me into your mouth again?”

Chris laughed and obeyed at once, and Phichit saw stars as Chris took him in all the way, no apparent gag reflex whatsoever.

“Shia!”

Chris' finger slid into him all the way, too, moving inside him, and Phichit couldn't help buckle his hips as the long digit hit something inside him he knew had to be his prostate. He thrust into Chris' mouth, only half aware of the curses slipping from his lips. A second finger followed as Chris was bobbing up and down on him, and the moment he started humming, fingers thrusting into him, Phichit came with a shout.

Chris' mouth slid off him slowly, fingers still buried deep inside him, but not moving.

“Dammit, Chris,” Phichit sighed, "That was quite something.”

Chris grinned.

“I never knew Thai was such a filthy language.”

“Any language can be filthy if you just try hard enough.”

He gasped as Chris moved his fingers a little.

“How quickly can you come again, Petit?” Chris kissed his cock, his sac, stroking Phichit's belly with his free hand.

“If you keep that up... a few minutes.”

“A boy after my own heart.”

Phichit pushed himself up with one arm, clenching down on the fingers inside him.

“What's wrong, Petit?” Chris watched him, brows drawn together slightly.

“Nothing, just – kiss me?”

“Bien sûr, cheri.”

He used his free hand to pull Phichit close, kissing him gently at first, but Phichit kissed back hard and fierce, and Chris followed his example quickly enough, tongues straining against each other.

Chris moved his fingers again and Phichit felt himself stir already.

“You still good, Petit?”

“Yeah.”

“Still want me to fuck you?” Chris kissed his cheek, stroked his hair.

“Definitely.”

“Good.”

He let himself be pushed down onto his back again after another long, deep kiss, with Chris' fingers curling and scissoring slowly inside him.

“You feel nice and loose, can you take another finger?”

Phichit just nodded, feeling only a small amount of discomfort as Chris slid three fingers into him. Moaned shamelessly as Chris pushed in deep, curling his fingers in exactly the right way once more. He fingered him thoroughly, until Phichit was half hard again, already feeling the heat pool deep in his stomach.

By the time Chris withdrew his fingers, Phichit was panting, eyes closed, though he opened them at the sudden loss of contact, looking up into Chris' face.

“You're so fucking beautiful, Phichit. Are you ready for me?”

Phichit swallowed and nodded, watching Chris open and put on a condom, coating himself with liberal amounts of lube. Then he lifted Phichit's hips, adjusting their position just so he could nudge at Phichit's entrance. He pushed in slowly, stroking Phichit's stomach in gentle circles.

Phichit had been prepared for some pain, but the initial stretch and burn was merely unpleasant.

“It's easier if you push out a little,” Chris muttered, still going oh so slow. Phichit frowned, but tried an experimental push, and felt Chris slide in deeper, easily.

“Trés bien,” Chris muttered, and reached out to stroke Phichit's cheek.

He was settled in all the way eventually, lifted Phichit's legs and bent forward when Phichit beckoned, kissing him softly.

“Everything alright?”

He brushed Phichit's bangs back, traced his brow gently, and Phichit smiled up at him.

“Feels weird, but – good weird?” He pulled Chris' head down into another kiss, gasping into it as Chris started moving. He wrapped his legs around Chris' waist, pressed his face into the crook of the other man's neck as he fucked him with slow, deep thrusts. A small adjustment of angle was all it took, and on the next thrust Phichit cried out, making Chris chuckle.

“Faster, please...”

Chris obliged at once, setting a hard, relentless pace, while sliding his hand between them, starting to pump Phichit's cock.

Phichit couldn't do anything but moan, hanging on tightly, while Chris purred French obscenities into his ear – or anything else in French, really, but it sounded incredibly lewd. He sank his teeth into Chris' shoulder as he came, relishing the impossibly loud moan the man gave, throbbing deep inside Phichit and pressing him hard into the mattress.

Afterwards, they just lay there for a while, breathing heavily, ignoring the sticky, sweaty mess they had turned into.

“Thank you,” Phichit said eventually. “Or rather – merci.”

He noticed the bitemark on Chris' shoulder and frowned.

“Oops, I think I bit a little too hard there.” He touched it lightly.

“Felt amazing, Petit,” Chris muttered, still lying languorously on top of him. “Thank you as well. Uhm... khop khun?”

Phichit bit back a chuckle.

“Did you look that up specifically for tonight?”

Chris hummed into his ear.

“Perhaps.”

He finally pushed himself up, looking down at Phichit, who raised his head and kissed him again.

“I do hope I delivered.”

Phichit swatted at him, laughing.

“I'm sure you know that you did a whole lot more than just deliver.”

He gave a pout, though, as Chris got up and vanished into the bathroom, but he returned a moment later with a wet towel in hand, and cleaned Phichit gently.

“You didn't do that thing with your tongue, though,” he muttered, and Chris raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“Another time, perhaps?”

Phichit smiled.

“I'd like that.

Chris bent down to steal another kiss.

“What now, Petit? Have you eaten at all tonight?”

Phichit shook his head.

“Too nervous.”

“Room service?”

“Do I have to get dressed?”

Chris chuckled.

“No, but the room service attendant might ask to join us.”

“Chris!” Phichit pushed at him with his feet, and Chris caught them and bit into each in turn, then licked a line up along one leg, sucking and biting small bruises onto Phichit's thighs.

Phichit let himself fall back again, fingers tangling in Chris' hair.

“So, Christophe – since it seems I'm on the menu for tonight – how quickly can you go again?”

Chris lifted his head after another bite, and looked at him apologetically.

“Food first, I'm afraid. Then I'll be good to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't botch the Thai terms too much. If "shia" is utterly wrong in this context, please tell me. I did some cross referencing, but there wasn't too much information on Thai cursing to be found.  
> All credit for Chris calling Phichit 'Petit' goes to [Neomeruru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neomeruru). It's perfect, and it should totally be a thing.


End file.
